Letting Go
by sekaimee
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayang di benak Jongin bahwa perasaan yang ia mliki selama ini begitu menyakitkan/"Are you okay?"/"Yes"/"Are you lying?"/"Yes"/ Hunkai/Sekai,Hunbaek,BL, RnR Juseyo [terinspirasi oleh 'Pergi' dalam 'Jatuh Cinta Diam-Diam' karya Dwitasari]


**Letting Go**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Sekai, Sebaek**

"Sehun, kita harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan bus," ucap Jongin dengan nada memohon. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamar Sehun.

Sehun, laki-laki berhidung mancung dengan kulit putih mulusnya bak susu itu mengacuhkan ajakan Jongin. Dia sibuk dengan benda persegi berwarna putih yang berada di genggamannya, memperhatikan kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di layarnya.

"Oh ya kita juga harus membeli beberapa bahan untuk properti pemotretan personal minggu depan," Jongin melanjutkan ocehannya.

Tapi Sehun tetap saja diam di posisinya. Ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak jelas. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang kebingungan.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?"

"Iya Jong, aku mendengarkanmu kok,"

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Huft, bagaimana ya. Aku sedang bingung, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke rumah tuan Lee,"

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut, minggu lalu kau sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di Incheon. Dan sekarang, apa aku harus bekerja sendiri lagi?"

"Tapi nyatanya kemarin kau bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik,"

"Sehun, kita ini satu tim. Kau dan aku ada di bidang yang sama, dan ketua sudah memberi tugas kepada kita untuk dikerjakan bersama Sehun, BERSAMA!" Jongin menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Sehun dan Jongin adalah sahabat sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di tahun senior mereka, dimana biasanya para senior akan membuat sebuah buku tahunan. Dan mereka ini termasuk panitia buku tahunan tersebut.

"Maaf, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa,"

"Ingin membuat alasan apa lagi?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin sedang kecewa dan mungkin agak marah.

"Baekhyun sakit,"

"Sakit lagi?"

Bohong jika Jongin bilang hatinya baik-baik saja saat ini. Dia mati-matian memendam amarah yang sudah meluap dikepalanya. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengorbankan tugas mereka yang semakin mendekati _deadline_ hanya demi Baekhyun.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Kekasih Sehun. Baru satu bulan mereka bersama, tapi entah kenapa nampaknya Baekhyun membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap Sehun. Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang Jongin kenal tiga tahun yang lalu. Bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya datang ke rumah Jongin hanya untuk meminta segelas susu. Bukan Sehun yang selalu menemani Jongin setiap kali insomnia menyerangnya. Sehun yang sekarang bukanlah Sehun yang Jongin cintai.

.

.

.

Kejadian tersebut terus saja berulang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun tidak bisa menemani Jongin menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Alhasil, Jongin mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Niat hati ingin meminta tolong panitia yang lain tapi pasti mereka sudah punya tugas masing-masing.

Jongin pergi ke sekolah dengan kantung mata tebal dan mata yang terlihat kemerahan. Jasmani dan rohaninya benar-benar kelelahan. Ingin rasanya ia tinggal dirumah, bergelung dalam selimut dan melupakan semua permasalahan yang sedang mengganjal dipikirannya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, nasib siswa kelas tiga. Harus rajin mengikuti pembelajaran untuk menghadapi ujian akhir.

Semalaman suntuk Jongin memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Setiap kali ia mengingat keadaan mereka saat ini, hatinya selalu mengisyaratkan menyerah. Melepaskan Sehun. Toh juga Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi bayangan akan kenangannya dengan Sehun selama ini selalu saja muncul di pikirannya. Membuat logikanya menolak permintaan hatinya. Membuatnya terus memperjuangkan perasannya untuk Sehun.

"Jonginna!" itu suara Sehun. Berteriak kencang sekali dari ujung koridor begitu melihat Jongin keluar dari perpustakaan

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Sehun yang berlari menghampirinya. Jongin rindu suara ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tidak bertatap muka.

"Ada apa?"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal kepadamu,"

"Hm, apa itu?"

"Nanti malam kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh. Tidak perlu rapi-rapi,"

Sehun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan tindakan Sehun barusan. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak memberitahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sedikit banyak Jongin mengakui bahwa hatinya berdegup dengan kencang sekarang. Satu minggu lebih tidak berkomunikasi dan sekarang Sehun mengajaknya keluar. Dia benar-benar berharap sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi malam ini.

.

.

.

Udara di luar malam ini dingin. Efek hujan yang mengguyur sejak sore. Walaupun hanya gerimis tapi mampu memberikan pengaruh luar biasa terhadap cuaca hari ini.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat. Namun Sehun tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Membuat Jongin yang sudah siap semenjak tadi menjadi khawatir. Memang ini bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Sehun terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka.

Akhirnya Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun. Cepat-cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sehun. Untungnya laki-laki pucat itu langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sehun? Kau akan datang jam berapa?"

" _..."_

"Sehun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _..."_

"Ya tuhan Sehun. Aku segera kerumahmu ya, tunggu aku!"

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung bergegas menutup telponnya. Mengambil mantel panjangnya, mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia tidak memperdulikan gerimis yang dengan acuhnya membasahi tubuhnya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku tadi mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, naik motor. Lalu sampai ditengah jalan hujan turun, jalanan licin. Lalu aku jatuh,"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, membuat hatinya geram. Ia benar-benar tidak tau dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki mungil tersebut. Bahkan disaat Sehun babak belur seperti inipun laki-laki itu tidak berada di sisinya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin menyelidik.

"Dirumah, ia pasti kelelahan. Tapi aku sudah menghubunginya,"

"Apa dia tahu kau jatuh?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Pria itu lantas memejamkan matanya. Tidak berniat melanjutkan percakapan dengan Jongin. Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Membiarkan mereka sibuk dengan pikiran yang ada di dalam otak mereka.

 _ **DDRRTT...**_

Sehun terduduk saat mendengar getaran ponsel di bawah bantalnya. Jongin memandang Sehun penasaran. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kau saja yang jawab, aku mohon,"

Jongin melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Sehun. Itu Baekhyun. Aneh, tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap seperti ini.

"Jawab saja aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya,"

Jongin menghela napasnya panjang. Ia menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Mengambil alih ponsel putih tersebut dari tangan Sehun.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ah ini Jongin,"

"..."

"Sehun dia, dia tadi jatuh setelah mengantarkanmu pulang,dia ti-"

"..."

"Bukan bermak-Halo? Baekhyun-ssi? Halo?"

Jongin menjauhkan ponsel Sehun dari telinganya sesaat setelah Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Jongin terpaku dengan rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun barusan. Ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dengan keberadaannya di rumah Sehun. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Kenapa? Terburu-buru sekali,"

"A it-itu tadi ibuku mengirim pesan kalau ia sudah pulang. Dan aku membawa kunci rumahku, jadi aku harus membukakan pintu untuk ibuku,"

"Yasudah, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, dan aku minta maaf ya Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mem-"

" _Its okay,_ Sehun. Kita bisa pergi di lain waktu,oke?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" _Bye! See ya in school,"_

" _Okay,"_

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... dia marah besar,"

Jongin terdiam. Pagi ini benar-benar bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Sehun dan Baekhyun bertengkar. Akibat kejadian semalam. Rupanya Baekhyun salah paham, padahal dia tahu bahwa Sehun dan Jongin hanyalah teman.

"Dia bilang, seharusnya dia yang menemaniku saat sakit. Bukan kau,"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak datang? Sehun, kau selalu ada disaat dia sakit. Tapi lihat, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan tentang dirimu sedikitpun," Sehun terdiam. Ada benarnya juga perkataan sahabat manisnya ini.

Jongin tahu ucapannya barusan sedikit keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Seharusnya semalam ia tidak pergi ke rumah Sehun. Cukup memantau dari ponsel saja. Jika dia mampu mengatasi rasa paniknya, ia tidak akan terlibat kedalam permasalahan serumit ini.

Perasaan campur aduk berkecamuk di hati Jongin. Ingin sekali dia mengutarakan semua pikirannya terhadap Sehun. Mengatakan padanya bahwa orang yang selama ini peduli kepadanya bukanlah Baekhyun, tetapi dirinya. Dia yang rela menerobos hujan hanya untuk memasang perban di kaki Sehun dan membuatkan segelas coklat hangat.

"Jong, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah berakhir,"

Jongin membelakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan di sorot mata Sehun. Pasti sahabatnya itu merasa sedih dengan keadaan saat ini. Mengingat perjuangan Sehun untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun tidaklah mudah. Dan Jongin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah kedai kopi di daerah Gangnam menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan Baekhyun dan Jongin siang itu. Tampak sekali ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Jongin menghela napasnya panjang, mencoba meredam emosinya. Jika ini bukan tempat umum ia bersumpah sudah menampar pipi Baekhyun sejak tadi.

"Okay, listen. First, aku ingin minta maaf telah menimbulkan salah paham diantara aku,kau dan Sehun yang ternyata berdampak buruk terhadap hubungan kalian,

"Yang kedua, aku ingin kau kembali bersama Sehun,"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu ia mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun benar-benar hancur,Baekhyun. Dia kehilangan dirimu,"

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersama saja? Aku rasa kalian cocok dan kau menyukai Sehun kan?"

"Pembicaraanmu menyimpang, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan, bukan menambah permasalahan. Mohon kali ini dengarkan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian bersama kembali? Agar Sehun kembali bahagia?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Terlihat dari air mukanya bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Ia lalu menyeruput _espresso_ dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menjauhlah dari Sehun,"

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Jongin mencoba untuk menghindari Sehun. Berusaha untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar semalam suntuk dan tugas-tugas buku tahunan. Ia bahkan memohon kepada ketuanya untuk menukar partnernya. Dia memindah posisi duduknya, menjauh dari Sehun. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktunya di perpustakaan. Ia mengabaikan puluhan pesan dan telpon dari Sehun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia tidak lagi pulang bersama Sehun, melainkan kakak sepupunya. Chanyeol.

Tapi Jongin tahu, cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti berusaha untuk mengejar Jongin. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seperti hari ini, Sehun mencegatnya sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu,Jongin?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang sibuk. Itu saja,"

"Sesibuk-sibuknya kau tidak pernah mengabaikan pesanku Kim Jongin,"

Jongin pikir ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Sehun. Melepaskan Sehun berbahagia bersama dengan orang lain.

"Sehun, aku minta maaf mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjadi _best buddy_ mu lagi. Aku rasa, ini saatnya untuk kita berpisah. Kita akan segera lulus dan aku yakin kita tidak bisa selamanya bersama. Maka dari itu kuharap kau mengerti Sehun, anggap saja ini perpisahan yang lebih awal dariku,"

"Jong aku-"

"Aku tahu ini berat tapi ini yang terbaik. Berbahagialah Sehun, sampai jumpa di masa depan saat kita sudah pantas untuk bersama,"

Jongin berlalu cepat meninggalkan Sehun dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan di kepalanya. Sehun sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia bahkan membiarkan sahabat baiknya berjalan menjauh menuju mobil berwarna merah yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Duduk disamping kakak sepupunya. Perlahan matanya mengeluarkan buliran air mata yang membasahi seragamnya. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan tindakannya barusan. Ia seharusnya memberi tahu Sehun tentang perasannya. Bahkan ia melepas Sehun. Membiarkan perasaannya terpendam dalam diam.

Chanyeol yang melihat adik sepupunya itu menangis lantas mengusap kepalanya pelan dan menenggelamkan kepala Jongin ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Are you okay, Jongin?"_

" _Yes,"_

" _Are you lying?"_

" _Yes,"_

.

.

.

Notes :

HAI... maaf kalau endingnya gajelas banget, tapi sumpah aku gatel banget pengen nulis sekai yg sedih-sedih gitu hehehew ditambah lagi habis baca novelnya Dwitasari yang 'Jatuh Cinta Diam-Diam' langsung dapet ilham wkwkwk.

Oiya terima kasih juga buat kalian-kalian yang sudah mem _follow,_ mem _fav,_ dan _review_ 'Mate' saya terharu lo ini T.T

Udah ah, semoga pada mbaca ff ini, review juga yaa. Semoga suka juga. Terima kasih^^

 **Indonesia,30 Juni 2016**


End file.
